


A Dress and Some Eyeliner

by minyoongidt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M, my excuse to write prinxiety, virgil is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongidt/pseuds/minyoongidt
Summary: Roman was hiding something from the sides and today was the day he confessed.





	A Dress and Some Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of smthn on tumblr.   
> my friend encouraged me to write this and i did cuz i'm a sucker for some good prinxiety

Roman had been stood in front of the mirror for over an hour now, they had decided it was time to tell the others and they wouldn’t be Roman if it wasn’t done in such a way. They smoothed out the skirt of the white dress and toyed with the red ribbon tied beautifully around their mid section.

“Today is the day.” Roman said just barely above a whisper.

They head for their room door, taking a deep breath before opening the door and heading out. The plan was to act as if it is any other day at the mindpalace. That didn’t last for long though. The moment they had walked out, they bumped into Patton. The jumper clad person was as cheery about it as he was with everything else.

“Look at you in your cute little dress!” Patton beamed and Roman blushed.

“Surprise I guess.” They scratched behind their head, looking at the ground to hide their red face.

“It suits you! Just like everything else does. I’m glad you finally decided to tell us, well more like show us, your true self.” Patton placed a reassuring hand on Roman’s shoulder.

“Thanks Pat!” Roman gave the other a small smile.

“Good luck with the other two!” Patton said.

Roman just nodded and walked to the kitchen, needing some water. In the kitchen, was none other than Logan. The logical side was eating a sandwich when the other had walked in. Logan choked upon seeing Roman. Logan apologized once the bite that was lodged in his throat went down. He took a closer look at them. Logan didn’t know what to say, he did notice Roman getting uncomfortable from his gaze. He cleared his throat before apologizing.

“S’okay.” Roman mumbled, “So um.. I’m genderfluid.” They awkwardly gestured towards the dress.

“I can see that Roman. I had my suspicions and I am correct yet again.”

“Oh shush you nerd.” They giggled.

“You look..” He looks through his vocabulary cards that seemingly popped out of nowhere, “Lit fahm?”

“That’s not a proper compliment, but I’ll let it slide.” Roman smiled.

“I’m happy that you finally shared this with us.” Logan said with a smile.

“I’m happy I did too.” Roman said as the other side walked out, leaving them in the kitchen with their thoughts. There is only one person left to tell. Virgil. They sigh. So far, the other sides were happy about it, but they are scared the most of Virgil’s reaction.  The crush they have on Virgil just makes their nervousness increase by a tenfold. They are snapped out of their thoughts when they hear a gasp alerting them of someone else’s presence in the kitchen. They turn around to see Virgil with his mouth open and his jaw almost on the floor. He just stands there looking at the Roman in the white dress, trying to comprehend what’s going on. Virgil’s heart might as well burst from his chest. He notices the sharp eyeliner that’s highlighting Roman’s beautiful eyes, the pink that’s dusting their sweet cheeks, and the red lipstick that’s making him want nothing more than to kiss their plump lips. Roman starts thinking that this was a bad idea and starts to think of ways to get out of the situation. But then Virgil finally speaks up.

“Y-you look beautiful R-roman.” He stutters upon his words, still incapable of calming his heart rate.

Roman blushes a furious red and looks down, avoiding any eye contact with the other. Their gaze focused on their shoes.

Mustering up enough courage, Virgil walks closer to them, gently lifting their chin to look them in the eyes. Roman’s heart going a mile a minute at this point. Virgil’s breath fanning over their face.

“I-uh wanted to tell you about this a while ago but I just…” Roman feels a lump in their throat, unable to finish their sentence.

“You didn’t need to tell us that Roro, but I’m glad you did. You know that we will always support you no matter what, right?” Virgil says with a small smile.

Roman tears up at the words of the other. Virgil takes initiative of wrapping his arms around Roman. Roman full on crying by now. He rubs their back before continuing.

“I know how hard it must be to be able to gather the courage to say this, but I want you to know how much I’m proud of you for doing it Roman. I love you.” He whispers the last three words.

Roman pulls away from the hug upon hearing what Virgil had said.

“You l-love me?” They can’t believe what’s happening right now. Virgil nods, thinking that he screwed up. Virgil prepares himself for the worst. What he didn’t expect though as the following words.

“I love you too Virgil. So so much.” Roman says with a smile.

“In a g-gay way?” Virgil asks just to be sure, tears already threatening to spill.

“Yes you dork, in a gay way.” Roman giggles.

“Can I kiss you?” Virgil asks, looking straight into Roman’s eyes.

Instead of answering, Roman walks closer to the other, gently placing their hand on Virgil’s cheek before leaning in. Virgil’s breath hitched as he felt Roman’s lips on top of his. Their lips molding perfectly against each other. Virgil’s hands going up to hold the other’s waist. Roman pulls away, their foreheads still touching.  Virgil looks into the eyes that he’s grown to love so much before whispering.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

\-------------

 fin


End file.
